A Day At The Beach
by TwilightSy
Summary: Sometimes a trip to the beach can be more exciting then others.  I suck at summeries.   Some Jacob, Little Nessie fluff.


_I am not now nor have I ever been Stephanie Meyer._

_So For those of you who have read my other story Shooting Star an new chapter is in the works I've just had this one shot rattling around in my head and couldn't write around it so I figured I'd get it typed out and see if it helps. _

_Enjoy. As always reviews are always welcome. _

A Day At The Beach

She slowly ran around the beach squealing and running away from the incoming tide as I sat unable to keep the smile off my face. Seeing sweet Renesmee play and enjoy her quickly fleeting childhood was the only thing I needed.

Memories of her last year flooded my memory.

_The day she took her first steps and all but danced across the room. The entire room sat scared to death at how fast this magnificent creature was growing and how long we'd have with her. I clapped knowing it's what she wanted and forced a smile on my face to show her how proud I was of her._

"Hey Jake mind if I join you?" Quil asked.

"Sure have a seat."

"Seems great minds think alike," he laughed as little Claire made her way over to where Nessie was playing near the water.

"Hi Claire," Ness's sweet voice rang out around the empty beach.

"Hi Nessie," the other girl replied.

"Want to find rocks?" Ness asked. "My Jacob brought a bucket we could keep it in."

The dark haired girl nodded in excitement.

Grabbing the bucket I got up and made my way over to the girls, "Here Nessie. Don't go too far I want to be able to see you the whole time you guys are looking for rocks, got me."

"Of course," was her only response before grabbing the bucket in one hand and Claire's hand in the other. "Come on Claire lets go."

"You stay close too, Claire Bear," Quil called out to the raven haired girl.

I made my way back to where Quil was still sitting.

"How are you doing?" he asked when I lowered myself back onto the ground.

I smiled, "Good. Knowing Nessie's life isn't being cut short due to her quick growth." I sighed, "Just her childhood."

"I'm sure you and the Cullen's will make sure she doesn't miss out on a thing," he patted my back. "It'll just be rushed but full. She won't miss out on anything."

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Quil asked confused.

"For bringing Claire around so Nessie can have at least one friend who isn't an adult."

"Hey what are pack brothers for?" Quil laughed. "Plus Claire really likes Ness and it gives her someone to play with as well."

I nodded, "Yeah I guess she doesn't really have anything in common with the other imprints either does she."

"Nope, not as of yet anyway. And to be honest I'm not looking forward to the boyfriend and friend drama that comes along with growing up."

"Me either." I laughed, "But at least when Claire gets in a disagreement with her parents they aren't vampires."

"You know, now that I think about it…" Quil looked around. "Hey where are the girls?"

We both shot up racing the way the girls had been headed just a moment ago.

"Nessie," I hollered as the panic started to creep up on me as I sped up a little faster.

At the same time Quil and I turned around the rocks that jetted out separating the busy public part of the beach to the more secluded part the pack usually used for meetings and parties.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER," I bellowed at a man who was trying to get my girl to follow him to go find her parents.

Claire who was in the strangers arms squealed at the sight of her imprintee, "Quil, Quil."

The man very quickly set the little girl down and headed up the beach trying to escape the very angry man who, with Claire in his arms, barreled toward him shaking violently.

"Quil," I called to the angry wolf. "You're going to end up hurting Claire."

Once the words were spoken he stopped chasing after the man and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

I handed Nessie to Quil whispering, "I'll be right back."

I ran back the way we'd come and phased as soon as I was out of view.

'_Sam' _

'_What do you need, Jake?'_

_I quickly ran through the memories of the man from the beach._

_Sam growled, 'We're on it.'_

I phased back and went to get my Nessie from Quil.

"What happened?" I asked her as soon as she was in my arms. "I thought you were going to stay close."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to take Claire back to Emily's. I'll catch you later," Quil said before making his way toward the road.

I looked at her as my heart broke at just the thought of losing her.

She placed her little hand on my cheek showing me the events that had just occurred.

"_Come on Claire, we're not supposed to come over here."_

"_But did you see that shiny rock?"_

"_We're going to get in trouble."_

"_Unh unh. Quil never gets cross at me."_

"_Okay."_

_I removed her hand from my face, "You still shouldn't have gone."_

"_But I didn't want to let her go alone," she said averting her eyes._

"_You could have called out to me."_

"_No way, Jake," she said loudly. "I'm no tattle tail."_

"_You know I'm going to have to tell you parents, right."_

"_Please don't," she cried._

"_We both know I have no choice," I looked into her sad eyes. "Your Daddy will know either way."_

"_But Jake, then Daddy won't let you come over for who knows how long."_

_I nodded, "I know and who knows if he'll ever trust me to take you anywhere else ever again."_

"_Oh Jake," she sobbed throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry. Please don't go away."_

_I put my finger under her chin so she was looking me in the eye, "I'd never leave you. Not really. Even if you can't see me I'm never very far away,"_

_She smiled, "Okay Jacob. I love you."_

_I kissed her forehead, "I love you too."_


End file.
